In one conventional power turn, an endless belt is trained around a driven roll having a tapered outer surface and an idler roll having a tapered outer surface both of which are mounted in suitable bearings. The outer radius of the turn is greater than the inner radius. An endless chain is attached to the outer radius side of the endless belt and travels through a guideway in the frame. The endless chain is driven by a sprocket on the driven roll and is guided over a sprocket on the idler roll. A one-piece cover extends over the sockets for the driven and idler rolls and over the endless chain in the guideway. Therefore, if it is desired to inspect the endless chain at the sprockets, it is necessary to remove the entire cover and any safeguard attached thereto. The power turn, in some instances, requires the use of a safeguard to prevent articles from falling off of the power turns. These safeguards have been secured to the cover by headed threaded fasteners passing through a flange on the safeguard and the cover. Extreme care must be used to ensure that the fasteners do not contact the endless belt or the endless chain.